In Victoria
by Cattie V
Summary: Growing up in non-magical Victorian London is not easy, especially for an orphan like Harry Potter. A Harry Potter AU set in the 1800s.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Harry Potter _****or any of its characters. Those belong solely to J.K. Rowling and I am merely borrowing them for now.**

** Author's Note: This story is inspired by this gifset: **

**http: post /59814310546/ harry-ginny -au-harry-has-been-left-at-an **

London, October 1840

The Dursleys were one of the richest and most well respected families in Town and had been ever since their arrival in London some years previously. Everyone of any importance knew the Dursleys and many fine, rich gentlemen and ladies were often seen to call and pay their respects. The gentlemen would crave Mr. Dursley's indulgence and desire to know his opinion or seek his advice on matters that they considered to be of grave importance. Mr. Dursley's advice once given was always acted upon, regardless how sound the advice or how little Mr. Dursley actually knew of the matter of which his advice was sought.

The ladies would call on Mrs. Dursley to hear or to share the latest gossip of which there was much to be had, and they never went away without spending at least a good quarter of an hour oohing and awing over young master Dursley, who was universally acknowledged to be quite a fine boy, despite being only a year old and having done nothing as yet to deserve such compliments.

Yes, the Dursley's were very well thought of, yet, they had a secret. A secret that they guarded so closely, that they lived in constant fear of its discovery. Mrs. Dursley had once been called Miss Evans. Now the Evanses, while wealthy and respectable, were not nearly as grand and important a family as the Dursleys. So, it was quite a grand and wonderful match for Miss Petunia Evans to be married to Mr. Vernon Dursley. Mr. and Mrs. Evans could not have been more thrilled and they had hoped that such a union would ensure another great match for their younger daughter, Miss Lily Evans, but, to the horror of her family, especially the new Mrs. Dursley and her husband, Lily disgraced herself and her family by running away with and marrying Mr. James Potter, a nice, but decidedly poor farmer.

Aghast, Mrs. Potter was cut off from her family and her parents refused to speak to her ever again. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, however, took it one step further and pretended that Mrs. Dursley had no sister. Mr. Dursley did not want it known that he was related (even if it was only by marriage and not by blood) to a farmer. Mrs. Dursley felt the same. And so they pretended that Lily Evans Potter had never existed, that Mrs. Dursley had been an only child. They had immediately left the country where they been living and moved to London, leaving the past behind them. Lily's name never passed between their lips.

As time went on, it became easier and easier to keep up the pretense and even Mrs. Dursley almost believed that she had never had a sister. Yet, one day, she was reminded in perhaps the worst way possible. She and Mr. Dursley had just finished their afternoon tea when there was a loud knock on the front door. They thought nothing of this as they were used to callers, but instead of going and answering the door themselves, they waited patiently while Wilkins, the butler, did so.

A minute later, Wilkins entered the room where the Dursleys were seated and following close behind him were an elderly and rather poorly dressed looking couple. The woman held what looked like a bundle of dirty clothing in her arms. The Dursleys, to whom this couple were completely unfamiliar and certainly unwelcome, stared in shock. "Mr. Dumbledore and Miss McGonagall," announced Wilkins, wrinkling his nose in disgust before giving the Dursleys a slight bow and exiting from the room.

"Madam," said the old man, Mr. Dumbledore, removing his shabby looking hat and bowing to Mrs. Dursley, "I am afraid that I come as the bearer of bad news," he said dramatically. "Your sister, Mrs. Lily Potter, is dead."

Mrs. Dursley merely blinked while her husband turned bright red at the unwelcome mention of his sister-in-law. "I don't have a sister," Mrs. Dursley replied coldly. The old woman, Miss McGonagall scowled, but Mr. Dumbledore merely smiled sadly.

"Not anymore. Quite right. It is a sad thing to happen and to one so young, too! Unfortunately, I am afraid that that is not all. You see her husband, Mr. James Potter, is also dead."

"I am afraid that you misunderstand me," said Mrs. Dursley quickly. "I don't have a sister. I've never had a sister. I am an only child."

Miss McGonagall's scowl deepened, but she still remained silent. "I know you wish that you were true, Mrs. Dursley," said Mr. Dumbledore, softly and quite politely, "but there is no need to pretend with us. We know the truth, you see."

"I see," said Mrs. Dursley, colder than ever.

"Well, you've told us the news," said Mr. Dursley brusquely, "you've done what you came here to do, so I believe it is time for you to leave."

"Actually, there is still more to tell," said Mr. Dumbledore as politely as ever. "You see, as you have not been in touch with the Potters for some time, you might not have known that they had a son, Harry."

Mrs. Dursley raised an eyebrow. "No, we did not," said Mr. Dursley in tone that said that he didn't care if the Potters had had ten children. "What of it?"

"Well, as the boy's only living relatives," said Mr. Dumbledore, "you are his legal guardians." At his words, Miss McGonagall stepped forward and the Dursleys saw for the first time, a sleeping boy of about a year of age nestled in the clothing in her arms. They both jumped to their feet, horrified.

"I'm afraid this is impossible!" said Mrs. Dursley.

"We cannot take him!" said Mr. Dursley at the same time.

"Why ever not?" asked Mr. Dumbledore, still politely, but evidently surprised.

"Because…because," Mr. Dursley fumbled for an answer. "Because what will the neighbors say?" he demanded finally.

"I don't believe this!" said Miss McGonagall speaking up for the first time and staring at the Dursleys with great dislike. "Your sister and brother-in-law are dead, your nephew is an orphan with only you to look after him and all you care about is what the neighbors will think?"

Dursleys both turned bright red. "How dare you!" screamed Mr. Dursley while his wife just glared at both Mr. Dumbledore and Miss McGonagall. The latter of which opened her mouth as if to say more, but the former held up his hand to stop her.

"If you do not take the boy then he will have to go to an orphanage," he told them, calmly.

"Then to an orphanage he will go," replied Mr. Dursley heatedly. Mrs. Dursley said nothing, but glanced from her husband to her nephew and back again.

"So, you will condemn your nephew to a life of poverty and misery?" demanded Miss McGonagall. Mr. Dursley blanched.

"He's not my nephew!" he screamed.

"No, he's mine," said Mrs. Dursley softly. Mr. Dursley turned towards his wife in great surprise while smiles played on the corners of the mouths of Mr. Dumbledore and Miss McGonagall.

"Petunia?" Mr. Dursley stared at his wife aghast. "Surely you're not thinking of taking this boy in?" Mrs. Dursley didn't answer, but her husband understood her silence. "But…but," he spluttered, "what of the neighbors? What of Dudley? You cannot be thinking of raising this boy with him!"

Mrs. Dursley didn't answer right away and when she did, she chose her words quite slowly and carefully. "The neighbors don't have to know that he's my nephew." Miss McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this, but Mrs. Dursley didn't seem to notice and continued. "They could think that he's just an orphan we took in."

"Out of the goodness of your hearts," Miss McGonagall muttered under her breathe and Mrs. Dursley shot her a dark look before continuing. "As for Dudley, he could use a…a playfellow. Not that Harry will ever be Dudley's equal," she added quickly after seeing the look on her husband's face.

"So he's to be little more than a servant, is he?" demanded Miss McGonagall. Both of the Dursleys rounded at and scowled at her.

"That is none of your business!" huffed Mr. Dursley. He took a deep breath. "Very well, Petunia. We will take the boy."

"Very good," said Mr. Dumbledore smiling. He nodded to Miss McGonagall and who reluctantly placed the still sleeping Harry into his aunt's arms. Then, the two left without another word to the Dursleys.

As the front door was shut behind them, Miss McGonagall turned to Mr. Dumbledore. "They are horrible, Albus! Did we really have to leave that poor boy with them?"

Mr. Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid so, Minerva. We have no right to keep him from them if they want him."

Miss McGonagall snorted. "They don't really want him. They don't even deserve him!"

Mr. Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I know, Minerva. I know."

**Author's Note: I thought I've give this a shot. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, review!**


End file.
